


Kiss It Better

by Mechanical_Curse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse
Summary: Whenever he feels the slightest breeze of wind on his neck, Will starts to panic at the idea of the Mind Flayer coming back. Mike tries his best to ease his fears.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Kiss It Better

Will was busy making breakfast. For the first time in months, he felt at home. Moving away from Hawkins had been tough for him. Some part of him kept whispering that his reaction was ridiculous. That he should have been happy to leave the town where he had been attacked by monsters from another world.

But here... Here he felt so alone. He missed the party. Apart from his family, no one knew nor could understand what he had been through. At school, everyone expected him to act like a normal teenager, unsuspecting of all the horrors he had been through.

But for a few days, none of this mattered, because he had been allowed to invite Mike to his new house for a few days. Will wasn’t blind. He knew his mom had asked Mrs Wheeler to let Mike come because she could tell Will had been feeling worse lately. It didn’t matter to him though. He would be reunited with Mike and that was all that mattered.

At first, he had been anxious to see his boyfriend again. What if they changed too much while they were apart? What if Mike had met someone better than him? Someone who didn’t have trauma and didn’t have to be reassured all the time?

The moment Mike arrived, Will had been proven wrong. They had fallen into each other arms as if they had never been separated. And now... Now they were together again and he was happy.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

He turned around to see Mike entering the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Will couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“I thought you would still be tired from the trip.”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to waste my time here sleeping when I can be with you.”

Will giggled at that, his eyes shining with happiness. He almost forgot he could feel that way.

“I’m making food, do you want something?”

“What are you preparing?” Mike asked, peeking over his shoulder. “Waffles, really? I was expecting something healthier.”

“Well, I live with El now. Homemade waffles are always better than industrial ones, and she sure needs some comfort food after what happened...”

“Yeah, I guess...”

No one liked talking about Hopper’s death. It was like an open wound that refused to heal. It had been months since the events of Starcourt, sure, but he was still in everyone’s mind.

Just as he was thinking about the mall and what had occurred in it, his hair stood up on the back of his neck. As he put his hand over it, he suddenly felt colder. Will took a deep breath, trying to figure out if this could a sign of the Mind Flayer return. That’s when he noticed that the kitchen’s window was open. It was the fresh outside air that made him shiver, nothing more.

“Are you alright?” Mike asked, putting a comforting hand on his forearm.

Now, this was what he had missed during those long months without him. Will didn’t have to say a word, Mike always knew when something was wrong with him.

“It’s just... All it takes is the slightest breeze of wind, and I think the Mind Flayer is back. He still haunts me, after all this time. Mom thought that moving out of Hawkins would be good for me, but it’s not helping at all...”

Mike had to take a plate full of waffles out of his shaking hands so he wouldn’t drop it on the floor. 

“You always touched your neck when it happened, right? Just like you did now.”

Will couldn’t help but let out a sad laugh. Of course, Mike would be the one to notice that kind of detail.

“Yes. Whenever I shiver there, I... I always thinks it’s him.”

Mike put the plate on the table, and then he brushed his fingers against the spot that was tormenting Will. His boyfriend stood still, almost frozen. That’s when Mike dared to ask:

“Can I try something? I’m not sure it will make you feel better, but...”

“Of course you can.” Will hastily answered. Then he added, his voice softer. “I always trust you.”

Once he got his approval, Mike hugged him from behind, drawing a surprised gasp out of Will’s mouth. With a swift hand, he pushed the hair on Will’s nape out of the way, then leaned down to kiss the exposed skin. 

Will’s whole body shivered as his boyfriend’s lips caressed his neck. However, he quickly realized that there was more to it than just physical contact. In the back of his mind, Will had unconsciously labeled this part of his body as still belonging to the Upside Down, to the Mind Flayer. He only saw it as something that linked him to those terrible times when he was subjected to the worst of tortures.

But when Mike kissed him there, it felt like he was purifying this part of him, helping Will reclaiming it. A few tears even rolled on his cheeks from how emotionally intense this was to him. All this thanks to Mike, Mike who kept searching for him after he was declared dead, Mike who never gave up on freeing him from the grasp of the Mind Flayer.

“Does it feel good?” His boyfriend inquired and Will smiled through his tears.

Now that was definitely Mike, always so thoughtful, putting Will’s comfort first.

“Yes. Continue, please.” He almost begged him and Mike was more than happy to comply.

At one point, Will closed his eyes, forgetting about everything that wasn’t Mike. For the first time in months, his mind wasn’t filled with intrusive thoughts. There was just him and Mike, being teenagers in love. Everything was perfect.

Until the door of the kitchen violently slammed open.

They were both startled and Will blushed hard when he saw Eleven staring straight at them.

“Can’t you knock?” He blabbered, although a part of him was happy it wasn’t his mom or Jonathan. This would have been even more embarrassing.

However, she didn’t seem to care that she had surprised them in a compromising situation. Instead she announced, her eyes filled with determination:

“Hopper is alive.”

“What?”

“I saw him.”

That’s when they noticed her bloody nose, meaning that her powers were probably back. Will sent Mike a confused look, and his boyfriend grabbed his hand tightly. They both knew what that meant. More dangerous adventures and probable more messing with the Upside Down.

Now, Will was even more happy he had taken to enjoy this peaceful moment with Mike before all hell broke lose.

“Come to my room. We need find a plan to rescue him.”

“Rescue him?”

“From the Russians.”

Without any more explanation, she went back to the corridor after grabbing a few waffles, expecting the boys to follow her. Mike didn’t miss Will’s frightened look.

“It’s okay, I’m here. No matter how this turns out, I’ll never let anyone or anything hurt you again.” He promised, leaving one last small kiss on Will’s nape. “Now let’s see how we can do this.”


End file.
